Lesson Learned
by EliKrane1982
Summary: Kensi decides Deeks isn't taking his NCIS training seriously. Deeks is shocked, to say the least. Chapter 1. More may follow is there's a demand for it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The heat in the gym had almost become unbearable. Ordinarily Deeks loved the heat, but in a sunny-beach-with-a-cold-beer kind of way. This was a too humid, too close. His hair clung to his face and his sweatpants were sticking to his ass. Not a good look.

"You wanna throw in the towel, surfer-boy?" Kensi said, circling him slowly, looking for the opening she knew would eventually come.

"Oh please, Kensilina, I could do this all day." Deeks countered, though he clearly couldn't. He already looked like he'd been dragged backwards through a bush.

"You _know_ how important this is right?" Kensi relaxed her stance, looking suddenly serious. "As an agent you need to be at the top of your game, Deeks. Every. Day. When we're out in the field I don't wanna be constantly looking over my shoulder in case you're getting your Shaggy ass kicked."

"Ok. Number One: I don't look like Shaggy, I look like a young Brad Pitt. Number Two-" he spun on his heel, poking his backside in her direction "Look how adorable this ass is. Now, who in their right mind would want to kick _this_?"

Kensi was on him before he had chance to react. A well-placed kick to the rear sent Deeks sprawling forward onto his stomach. He recovered quickly, rolling to his left as Kensi dropped a knee into the space where his shoulder would have been.

"Ahh. Too slow young Jedi!" Deeks jibed. Kensi's palm came fast at his chest, but he sidestepped smoothly, hooking his leg behind hers and dropping her neatly onto her back.

Then she got mad. Deeks knew it. Now Kensi Smash. At this point, the sensible thing to do would be to stay quiet. Don't get cocky. Don't poke the angry bear.

But this was Deeks, and Deeks couldn't help himself "Y'know Kens, since you're already on your back, we could-"

A leg sweep cut him short. It seemed to happen in slow motion. He even had time to think "Geez, that was a mistake," before crashing heavily onto the unpadded floor.

He knew Kensi was moving to pin him, but he'd hit his head damn hard. The room was spinning like the inside of a blender. He raised his hands in mock surrender "You win Kens. I-"

Kensi was on top of him before he could finish. She grabbed both his wrists and pulled them quickly above his head. Deeks tried to focus, still dazed and confused. "Kensi, what the Hell are you do-"

CLICK

"Oh. My. God. HANDCUFFS?" Deeks looked up at his hands, now locked tightly around a piece of Gym equipment, which was in turn bolted to the floor.

A grin crept slowly across his bearded face. "Wow. This is pretty sexy".

Kensi sat calmly on his stomach, letting the comment pass. For once she welcomed his cockiness. It was going to make breaking him even sweeter.

"You think this is a game, don't you Deeks." She poked a finger into his chest. "You're completely helpless. What would you do if I were an ex-marine gone rogue, or a drug dealer's muscle?"

Deeks weighed his options. It was true, he was in a fairly hopeless situation, but ol' Marty Deeks had escaped worse.

"Well Kens, I'd start by thinking 'Damn, this is one hot ex-marine'. Then, I'd try and get myself a wee bit of leverage."

He planted his feet firmly on the ground, and began to push Kensi up into the air. They both knew it wouldn't work but hell, he had to try something.

Kensi gave him an icy smile. "Such a clever boy, but remember Deek head, your enemies don't play fair" At this she reached behind her back, and produced a training taser.

Deeks' eyes widened. "Whoa. Kens, where did-"

"Now, these babies aren't as powerful as the tasers we use in the field" Kensi spun the weapon round her slender fingers "But they still pack a pretty good punch"

Before Deeks knew what was happening the taser was behind his left knee

"Holy SH-"

BBZZTT

Both his legs gave way and Kensi dropped back down onto his stomach. Deeks gasped, trying to centre himself and ignore the pain shooting up his thigh and down to his ankle.

"GEEZ Kensi, are you INSANE?"

Kensi suppressed a smile. It was so satisfying to see him lose his cool.

"Aw c'mon Deekster. This is FUN, right? You and me, we've always had a spark between us"

BBZZTT

Right thigh. Deeks gritted his teeth "Oh my God when I get these cuffs off I'm going to spank you so hard I-"

BBZZT

Left hip.

BBZZT

Right shoulder.

BBZZT

Left thigh.

"POINT TAKEN" Deaks yelled, looking earnestly into Kensi's eyes. "Take training seriously. Got it. Really. Can we stop now? Before you barbecue me?"

Kensi looked down at him "Seriously Deeks."

"SERIOUSLY Kens" Deeks said, and meant it.

" Ok."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kensi didn't move.

He opened his eyes again, and found her serious expression from a moment ago had been replaced with something else. A playful smile. No, not playful. Mischievous. Her eyes met his "Now for Lesson Two"

"The handcuffs, Kensi? Take the handcuffs off. Removez le handcuffez"

Kensi's smile widened "There's no hurry, is there, Apollo?"

Deeks squirmed a little. Normally he loved flirtatious Kensi, but not when he was at such a disadvantage. He tried to unsettle her "Wow. I had no idea you were so… kinky. Kinky Kensi. That has a nice ring to it doncha think?" It was weak. He knew it.

Kensi bit her bottom lip, unfazed. She began to idly play with the hem on his t-shirt. Deeks swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep his composure, not give her the satisfaction of knowing how badly she was rattling him.

Gently, she lifted up his shirt and Deeks gasped as she slid the taser up along his stomach towards his chest.

Kensi giggled. "S'matter Deeks? No witty one-liner? No sleazy pick-up line? Cat got your tongue?"

She let the taser come to a stop, directly over Deeks' left nipple.

"Kensi, I swear to G-"

BBZZTT

"-HARGHHOLY CRAP THAT SMARTS" Deeks arched his back, eyes snapping shut as he tried to get above the pain. He bucked his hips in a vain attempt to throw Kensi off, but her thighs simply tightened around him, riding him until his energy gave out.

She smiled as he writhed beneath her, watching the sweat bead on his upper chest. He opened his eyes, blinking furiously to get rid of the multitude of coloured dots flashing in front of him.

Kensi ran the taser up and down his abdomen. That got his attention again.

"Seriously" Deeks spluttered, "Kens, you're a crazy person. One bullet short of a full clip. You know Tarantino movies are fictional right? Cause I like my ears where they are."

Kensi cocked her head to one side "C'mon Deaks, don't tell me you're not enjoying this"

"I'm not, actually" Deeks replied, "I had an appendix operation that was more fun than this"

"See, the problem is partner, I _know _you're lying." Kensi looked into his eyes as she shifted her weight backwards. "_That_ feels like you're having fun"

Deeks reddened. It was true. Despite the pain, five minutes of Kensi on top of him had caused him to 'stand to attention' as it were.

He cleared his throat., trying to retain some of his dignity "Er- could you just, maybe, get up off that?"

"What _this_?" Kensi pushed her weight down onto him, grinding slightly before squeezing his hips gently with her thighs.

This was agony. She was torturing him in the worst kind of way. They both knew this wasn't going to lead to sex. That was a can of worms neither of them wanted to open-yet.

Deeks realised she was putting him in his place. Taking him out of his comfort zone. This was her way of letting him know that she could pull down his defences if she chose to. Kensi wasn't a wilting wallflower, she wasn't demure and she didn't shy away from sex. She was stripping away Deeks' bravado and dominating him, giving him a taste of what he wanted, but on _her_ terms.

Deeks' breath caught in his throat. He was groping for a wisecrack, and insult, _something_ to make her think she hadn't disarmed him entirely, "Heh, Kens, if you wanted me this bad, you could have just asked," He managed a grin, and even threw in a wink for good measure.

Kensi smiled, and leaned forward, until their lips were only two inches apart. Damn, her scent was intoxicating. Deeks' limbs felt like lead weights. His lips moved to form words, but his voice seemed to have retreated into his stomach.

As Kensi's eyes burned into his, she let her fingertips rest gently on his collarbone. "Deeks, I just want you to understand that if we _did_ end up in bed together, it wouldn't be because you charmed the panties off me. It'd be because I drove you so crazy; you dropped to your knees and _begged_ me for it. And afterwards, you'd beg for it over and over again."

A shrill whistle cut the air.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. OPS ROOM. NOW. PLEASE. THANK YEWWW.

Kensi stood up and unlocked the cuffs. Deeks clambered awkwardly to his feet. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Well Miss Blye, that was…enlightening"

Kensi raised an eyebrow "Something to think about next time you're acting like a smart ass"

She walked out of the room ahead of him, and as Deeks watched her hips sway hypnotically, he knew she was right.

He _would_ beg for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetty was apparently delayed. The team was gathered in ops, making small talk, speculating on whether this was going to be a genuine case or just another of Hetty's lectures.

Deeks was leaning against one of the consoles, seemingly in a world of his own. He rubbed his nipple gingerly.

"S'up Deeks. Got yourself a piercing?" Sam sounded amused.

Deeks snapped back into reality. He was still massaging his chest, and all eyes were on him. Kensi gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

"What? No, I mean-" Suddenly very self-aware, he whipped his hand down into his pocket. "See here's the thing…I've been doing like, a bunch of push ups…"

"Right. Tryin' to beef up that pigeon chest?" Sam smirked

Deeks snorted, "Dude, my pecs are made of _steel_"

"I'm _sure_ they are Mr Deeks, but please spare us the gun-show as there is, in fact, work to be done."

Hetty entered, Eric and Nell trailing in her wake. She stopped short and glanced up at Deeks, shooting him the kind of look a snake might give a mouse before swallowing it whole.

The detective cleared his throat. "Sorry. I'm… having a weird day"

Hetty pursed her lips, and then turned to Eric "Mr Beale."

Eric threw Deeks a quizzical glance before taking his cue "Okay. Last night witnesses saw a man open fire on an SUV when it stopped at the lights on Vine." We have traffic cam footage from two angles" He swiped the first video up onto the big screen. "He shot the driver, dragged him out of the car and dumped him on the sidewalk. Then he got _into_ the vehicle and drove off up Melrose."

"This looks like a standard car-jack Eric." Callen interjected "But I assume you're about to tell us there was more to it than that"

"Yep" confirmed Nell, picking up the thread. "From second angle we can see the passenger side of the vehicle. We're pretty sure this indicates there's more to it than robbery"

She swiped the second video up and let it run. From the alternate vantage point they watched as a third figure desperately tried to escape through the passenger door, only to be hauled back in before the SUV accelerated away.

"Kidnapping then" said Sam "Car-jackers don't steel cars _and_ passengers."

Eric nodded, "Also, the shooter knew the angles. Neither video gives us a clear shot of his face."

Kensi moved in for a better look at the footage "Do we know the passenger?"

"It was too dark for us to get facial rec" replied Eric "But we may be able to identify him by association."

He swiped up an ID card. "This is Anthony Valencia. Former SEAL and ex black ops agent-"

"Guessing he's the guy who got shot." Kensi cut in.

Eric nodded "Correct. Here's the 'association' part: Valencia was currently working as a bodyguard for a 'Professor Lowry'."

Deeks sighed, "Loved his matchstick men." He smiled, scanning the room. "C'mon guys, Lowry? The artist? That's an ART reference, I- you know what? Forget it."

Nell rolled her eyes "Turns out Lowry is one of ours. His field of expertise is Nautical Warfare. 'Tactical Weapon Systems' to be precise. His record is incredible. He's basically influenced almost every significant advancement in Naval defensive and offensive tech for the past fifteen years."

"So we're not _certain_ Lowry was the passenger, but it's a pretty safe bet." Deeks ventured.

"Do we know what Lowry was working on?" Callen asked, glanced at Hetty. He was already getting an uneasy feeling in his gut "I find it worrying that someone felt this guy needed a black ops bodyguard"

"Indeed, Mr Callen." She turned to the rest of the group "Our primary objective is to confirm that Professor Lowry was in fact the passenger in this video. If he is, then this is our problem, and it could potentially be a very big one"

"We have two leads" Eric tapped quickly onto his tablet "The first is Lowry's ex wife. She lives in Beverly Hills with his daughter, I've sent the address to your smart phones. The second is Thomas Eden, a student of Lowry's who was also working as the Professors' research assistant. Maybe he can shed some light"

Callen took charge "Kensi, Deeks, you take the ex wife. Sam and I will check out Eden. Let us know if you find anything."

"Gotcha"

"On it"

Kensi moved towards the door. Deeks took a step back, allowing her to pass through first before following at a safe distance.

Callen arched an eyebrow in Sam's direction. "What's up with them?"

"Damned if I know" Sam replied "Maybe she had him neutered"

Deeks had been silent for almost fifteen minutes, which was a record because man, did he love to talk during car journeys.

Finally, when he felt he could stand it no longer, he turned to his partner.

"I just don't understand _why _you'd think it was ok to electrocute a man's nipple."

Kensi tried to hide her smile.

Deeks continued, putting on what he felt was a very solemn expression "A man's nipples are sacred. We don't _use _them, but we _do_ treasure them. They're like; little fleshy door bells to our _souls. _As a woman, you should _respect _the boundaries of my nipples. What you did to me this morning? That was like, a desecration of my masculinity, it-"

Kensi couldn't hold back any longer "Oh. My. GOD. 'Little fleshy door bells to our souls'? Can you actually _hear _yourself when you talk, or does your hair clog your ears?"

Deeks scoffed "Are you kidding? I _love_ the sound of my own voice. It's in my top five all time favourite sounds. It's actually number one"

Kensi groaned, "Deeks, this morning I took you apart and broke you like an unruly horse. What you're doing _now_ is trying to claw back some dignity, which is odd because you didn't have any in the first place-"

"Whoa th-" Deeks tried to cut in, but Kensi continued to talk over him.

"The best thing for you to do at this point would be to just _accept _the fact that I now have power over you. I'm the alpha female to your beta male"

"I'm sorry, are _you _listening to _yourself?_" Deeks asked, incredulously "I'm the personification of the term 'alpha male'"

Kensi ignored him and pulled the car over. She checked her phone to confirm they had the right address. "We're here."

Deeks made a last ditch effort to get under her skin "Kens. I'm telling you this as a friend. You really, _really _need to get laid"

"Mmm-hmm" Kensi practically purred, moving her face close to his "And you really, _really _want to be the man to do the job, don't you Deeks?"

She moved away and got out of the car, giving him an absolutely perfect view of her absolutely perfect ass.

Deeks sighed. He'd make her pay for this. Somehow.


End file.
